The Thieves Guild: A Home
by Twi-Freak101
Summary: When Hunter Hicks runs away from home, and his father's beatings, sometime after his mother's death, he finds himself taking on what he had done some few times in his home town and turning into his new life. Stealing to survive Hunter makes his way across Skyrim to the home of the Thieves Guild. Read about all his adventures as he travels across Skyrim as a novice thief. First Fic.


Chapter 1

I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to escape. Escape the endless misery that is... no... was my home. No, it's not my home. Not anymore.

I've heard a few people say that home is where your family is and my family doesn't live in that house. They don't live anywhere. My family used to live there. My mother used to live there. She's my only family now. And she's gone.

I ran into an unfamiliar alley way and stopped, out of breath. I quickly hid behind a can of trash, melting into the shadows like I had taught myself to do all my life.

My father used to be a good man. In a way. He was good to my mother. We never got along though. Not really but it got worse after Mother's death. Mother was the only one who prevented him from taking his anger out on me but she's gone. Her death hurt my father and he took his pent-up anger out on me.

Constant beatings hurt someone as young as me but I endured them, quietly hoping they would stop. I never fought back. I thought it was best not to. I taught myself to keep to the shadows and try to go unseen. I learned walk noiselessly. And it helped.

I have always enjoyed reading. It's fun to learn new things. Books are my only friends. I would break into my father's study and read his books. It's a shame I couldn't take any of the few that are mine with me.

With me where? That's the question now. Where can I go? I can't go to a friend or relative's house, they'll send me back home. Well, for now I'd better figure out where I am.

I walked slowly out of the alley and looked around. It seemed I was in the south-western end of Solitude, my home town. I had nowhere to go and it was around noon so I figured I would leave town and travel to Dragon Bridge the nearest town, about four hours walking distance.

I slowly walked to the gate that led out of Solitude. I walked towards the gate only to be stopped by a guard.

"Hold there," the guard said with a low monotone voice."What is a child doing leaving the city?"

"I'm picking up a shipment at the docks. For my father,"I lied.

"Very well. Go on through," he said. "But I'll be waiting for your return." He added quietly as I passed him going through the now open gate.

I ran down the path towards the stables. Pausing at the stables I looked around.

_ I might be able to get to Dragon Bridge by the road but what if I'm attacked by wolves or the like. I don't have any weapons or money to buy a weapon._ I thought.

I looked over at the stables and then at the house near the stables. _I wonder if I can get into there without getting caught? It's likely that the door is unlocked since it's daytime and even if it is locked it probably will be the same level lock as Father's study. There could be a weapon in there and some money. I need it more than they do so it's still not what I would consider dishonored. Okay, I'll do it! _

I walked slowly over to the stables, stopping to pet a horse on the way to the door. When I got to the door, I stopped and turned to face the opposite way of the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the stable master, still facing away from me, scrubbing an old horseshoe.

I tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. _Good. I don't actually have a lock pick._ I thought, slowly pushing the door open, stepping inside, and closing the door behind me. Looking around, I spotted a leather pouch, no doubt filled with coin, and a steel dagger sitting on a low dresser.

I quickly sprinted over to the dresser and grabbed the coin purse, stuffing it in my pocket. I dropped into a crouch and listened for a moment. When I was sure that no one was coming I grabbed the dagger, thanking the Divines that it had a sheath, and sprinted towards the door, scared by my assumed success.

I leaned forward to open the door only to have it swing inwards, nearly knocking me to my feet, and show the stable master. He stood there shocked for a moment before starting to yell for the guards.

I quickly ran past him, my small 7-year-old body being an advantage, and full on sprinted down the road. Realizing that the guards had the advantage if I stayed on the road, I ran into the nearby forest.

Running through the bushes and branches slowed me down but it slowed the guards down even more. I ran for what seemed like an eternity before I stopped, sure I had lost them.

Stopping to catch my breath, I looked around. I was in a clearing in the forest. It was a beautiful clearing with butterflies flying everywhere and flowers blooming in too many colors to count. There was a small creek nearby, reflecting the suns golden rays. It was very beautiful. But _where_ was it? That was one thing I didn't know.


End file.
